


Мученик

by Anna_Karenina



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Karenina/pseuds/Anna_Karenina
Summary: «Настоящие герои — всегда мученики».





	Мученик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Martyr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118056) by [Apuzzlingprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince). 



> Действие начинается с момента сражения «Неудачников» и Пеннивайза; альтернативный финал, возможная смерть персонажа.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Билл цеплялся за Пеннивайза изо всех сил: он сжимал прут, торчавший между его зубов, так крепко, будто это было седло на укрощаемом быке. Он так старался не ослабить хватку, что руки болели от усилия. Пальцы побелели, руки дрожали, а часы попали как раз между его запястьем и сжимающимися зубами Пеннивайза. Но движения _Оно_ становились всё хаотичнее и торопливее. Как загнанный в угол зверь, Пеннивайз вырывался, бросался в стороны, огрызался, стараясь стряхнуть с себя «Неудачников», освободиться…

В конце концов _Оно_ справилось: расшвыряло по сторонам всех, кроме Билла. Так и не успев придумать ответный ход, он почувствовал, как рука Пеннивайза схватила его за рубашку на спине.

 _Оно_ не отшвырнуло его, как остальных. _Оно_ бросило его на землю, выбив дух на достаточное время, чтобы обвить длинными руками и сжать, как удав жертву.

Пеннивайз и в других обличьях всегда был выше и крупнее любого из них. Но теперь, когда _Оно_ обхватило ключицы Билла, впилось пальцами ему в подбородок и прижало к спине ногу, массивную, как ствол дерева, Билл остро ощутил чужое физическое превосходство. Он быстро дышал, а по телу бегали мурашки из-за близости к столь нечеловеческому созданию. Билл почувствовал, как руки покрылись гусиной кожей. Тонкие рыжие волоски на задней стороне шеи встали дыбом.

Он услышал, как Беверли закричала:

— Отпусти его!

Пеннивайз прорычал в ответ:

— Нет. Я заберу его.

Он растопырил пальцы, которые прижимал к груди Билла, и грубо сжал их, проходясь по рёбрам и оставляя раны.

— Я всех вас заберу, я буду лакомиться вашей плотью и питаться вашим страхом. Или… — _Оно_ помахало пальцем, — … или вы оставляете нас в покое, я заберу его, только его, а потом надолго отправлюсь на покой. А вы останетесь живы, вырастете, проживёте долгую счастливую жизнь и умрёте в глубокой старости.

У Билла сжалось сердце, а адреналин бесполезно разлился по венам. _Оно_ хотело его, только его, и Билл боялся того, что это означало. Потому что если бы Пеннивайз собирался его убить, он бы давно это сделал. Ведь Билл был напуган дальше некуда. Он был в ужасе, на самом деле. _Оно_ могло просто свернуть ему шею, и всё бы закончилось… но _Оно_ хотело чего-то другого. У Пеннивайза на уме было нечто худшее, чем быстрая и милосердная смерть, и даже после всех ужасов, которое _Оно_ показало, Билл не мог и вообразить, какой кошмарный конец ему приготовили.

Но он всё-таки решил, что это неплохая возможность: если Пеннивайз победит, такого шанса больше не будет. Его друзья уйдут живыми и относительно невредимыми. Они выберутся из этих труб, вернутся домой к родителям, заживут нормальной, счастливой жизнью, станут подростками, а потом и взрослыми. Билл так чётко представил их довольными, счастливыми и старыми. Разве он вправе лишить их этого будущего из-за своего отчаянного желания поквитаться за Джорджи?

— Уходите, — сказал он. — Это я вас втянул. Прос-с-стите меня.

— Прос-с-стите, — насмешливо протянул Пеннивайз и хихикнул.

Бен, Майк и Бев переминались с ноги на ногу, явно желая подойти ближе. Но они не решались, ведь у Пеннивайза был Билл. 

— Идите! — крикнул он. Пеннивайз снова захихикал.

— Ребята, так нельзя… — начала Беверли, но её перебил Ричи. Он поднялся с земли и сказал:

— Я же тебе говорил. Твою мать, говорил же! Я не хочу умирать. Это твоя вина.

Билл почувствовал, как его охватило жаркое чувство тяжёлой вины, и отвёл глаза.

— Ты дал мне по роже, ты заставил меня ходить по сточным водам, привёл меня в этот наркоманский дом...

И тут послышалось тихое шуршание: из ближайшей кучи мусора Ричи вытащил биту.

— А теперь мне придется убить этого грёбаного клоуна.

Билл бы рассмеялся, если бы не был так поражён наглостью Ричи. Пеннивайз сжал руки ещё крепче, испустил гортанный низкий звук и задрожал — то ли от страха, то ли от злости, то ли из-за всего сразу. Билл думал, что _Оно_ бросится на Ричи так же неудержимо и отчаянно, как раньше, но ошибся. Вместо этого _Оно_ попятилось, таща Билла за собой по цементу и камням. Билл пытался зацепиться за пол, и грязь забилась ему под ногти. Он хотел найти хоть что-то, чем можно было ударить Пеннивайза, но не смог.

Внезапно Билл оказался в воздухе. Он услышал, как его друзья хором закричали. Билл успел поднять глаза как раз в последний момент, чтобы увидеть, как свет, ещё лившийся из конца трубы, меркнет. Они падали, и падали, и падали, так долго и быстро, что Билл подумал, чувствуя кожей холод воздуха: он умрёт от удара о землю. Он разобьёт себе череп, свернёт шею, после чего умрёт.

Но он не умер. Удар был сильным, но Пеннивайз держал Билла достаточно крепко, чтобы тот уцелел. _Оно_ явно устало, потому что отошло от края трубы медленно и неуклюже. Дышало _Оно_ через сжатые зубы, неглубоко и часто. Билл попытался сопротивляться: он пинался, бил кулаками и кричал, но толку не было.

Билл не знал точно, как долго они шли, но _Оно_ наконец остановилось и уселось на пол. Из-за темноты Билл не видел большую часть того, что их окружало, но загадочных лучей света, исходивших из глаз Пеннивайза, хватало, чтобы различить небольшую кучу костей и огромную липкую паутину, затянувшую весь потолок. В воздухе воняло смертью.

Пеннивайз с рычанием выдохнул, и Билл дёрнулся. Он почувствовал, как завибрировала грудь, прижимавшаяся к его спине.

— Ты… — он сглотнул, стараясь говорить ровно. — Т-т-ты ос-с-ставишь моих друзей в п-п-покое?

Пеннивайз засмеялся. Он провёл пальцами по шее Билла и больно сжал её там, где под кожей бился пульс.

— Тебе стоит поволноваться о себе, дружок, — ответил он и так пристально посмотрел на Билла, что у того внутри всё сжалось.

Билл сглотнул и отвернулся. Он не хотел больше смотреть на Пеннивайза.

Тот провёл носом по его щеке, принюхался и отпрянул с недовольным видом:

— М-м-м. Ещё не готов. Недостаточно напуган.

Что-то острое и тонкое скользнуло по ключице, и Билл, даже не видя тонкой струйки крови, понял, что Пеннивайз его поранил. Он всхлипнул и вцепился в руку Пеннивайза, стараясь оттащить её от себя. _Оно_ оставалось нечеловечески сильным, несмотря на то, что Билл с друзьями смогли его ранить; и Билл понимал, что как бы он ни старался, отбиться не удастся.

— Но ты ещё испугаешься, дружок, — прошипел Пеннивайз, и Билл ощутил холодное дыхание на своем лице, которое уже стало мертвенно-бледным. И поморщился от отвращения, когда чудовище провело по его ране осклизлым, шершавым языком и поглотило вытекавшую жизненную энергию. — И я собираюсь насладиться тобой. Я буду поедать тебя медленно, кусочек за кусочком, и наемся так, будто съел десяток детей. А потом я усну.

— Мои друзья… — начал Билл, но Пеннивайз только засмеялся.

— Они тебя не найдут. Если они попробуют найти дорогу сюда, то просто умрут, заблудившись в моих тоннелях.

Билл прислушался, надеясь услышать приближающихся друзей, но бесполезно. Ни звуков шагов, ни голосов. Где бы они ни были, они были далеко. И Билл подумал, что возможно, это к лучшему. Они будут жить долго и счастливо, со временем забудут обо всех ужасах, связанных с Пеннивайзом, и о нём самом тоже забудут. Но, может, когда _Оно_ вернётся, они вспомнят достаточно, чтобы спасти детей в Дерри. Если они сразятся с Пеннивайзом взрослыми, то точно победят, потому что взрослые всегда сильнее.

— Они не умрут, — сказал Билл. — Они убьют тебя.

Пеннивайза это только рассмешило. Он захихикал и провёл рукой по растрёпанным рыжим волосам Билла в насмешливой пародии на ласку. Отец иногда так делал, когда Джорджи был ещё жив. Наверное, поэтому Пеннивайз и повторил этот жест, желая испортить те немногие хорошие воспоминания о родителях, которые остались у Билла.

— Нет, глупый мальчишка. Это вы умрёте. А до этого, прежде чем ты успеешь умереть, крича, умоляя меня и рыдая, я покажу тебе свои мёртвые огни, — теперь Пеннивайз говорил тихо, угрожающе. Билл чувствовал его взгляд кожей. — Но тебя, тебя я оставлю там, в своих огоньках, в себе, и ты будешь жить… и жить… и жить...

Пеннивайз провёл губами по мочке Билла и слегка задел её зубами, словно собирался откусить. «Может, и откусит», — подумал Билл и вздрогнул.

— Жить вечно, дружок, — шепнул Пеннивайз. — Ведь ты хотел быть героем. А настоящие герои — всегда мученики.


End file.
